Trois jours de vacances sur une île
by junon2
Summary: Le premier séjour du capitaine Sparrow sur l'île dont son équipage l'a élu gouverneur
1. Chapter 1

**Trois jours de vacances sur une île**

Auteur : junon2

Genre : comédie

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au réalisateur du film, sauf l'intrigue.

Résumé : le premier séjour du capitaine Jack Sparrow sur l'île dont il a été élu « gouverneur » par son ex-équipage.

Avertissement : c'est peut être un peu éloigné du personnage du film et de l'histoire de basse. J'ai voulu rendre le tout léger et amusant. J'espère y être arrivée. La fic sera en trois parties (évidemment !).

Note de l'auteur : Je trouvais intéressant de parler du premier séjour du capitaine Sparrow sur l'île. Entre parenthèses, ce sont des commentaires extérieurs et pas du personnage. J'espère que ça plaira. Enfin, vous pouvez toujours me laisser vos impressions et commentaires. Bonne lecture.

_Premier jour _

« Jack émergea de l'eau et nagea en direction de l'île. Rapidement, il toucha le fond et pût enfin délier la corde qui enserrait ses mains. Il tituba jusque sur la plage. Et une fois les pieds au sec, il se retourna vers l'horizon. Il sentit son cœur se serrer : son navire, le Black Pearl, voguait vers le lointain, l'abandonnant seul sur cette plage. Il maudit tout son équipage, leur souhaitant tous les malheurs du monde et toutes les maladies possibles, voire aussi quelques unes qui, après mûre réflexion, ne devaient pas exister.

Le pirate s'assit par terre et continua à fixer son bateau qui diminuait au loin. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi cette mutinerie ? Il était quand même un bon capitaine. En fait là tout de suite, il ne voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout, pourquoi son équipage s'en était pris à lui. Il allait les mener vers un gros butin, très gros même : le trésor de Cortés. Et eux en remerciement, ils le laissaient tout seul sur une petite île. Aucune gratitude chez les pirates, mais alors vraiment aucune.

Bon, si peut-être une minime reconnaissance : ils lui avait quand même laissé son épée et son pistolet avec une seule balle. Pas évident pour chasser une balle. Ce n'était pas de la reconnaissance de la part de son ex-équipage, c'était le code qui disait que l'on devait laisser une balle à un pirate qu'on condamnait à l'oubli sur une île. Vraiment, mais quelle ingratitude envers leur capitaine. Satanés pirates !

Le Black Pearl était tellement loin, maintenant que Jack ne pouvait plus le voir. Bon, que faire sur une île déserte quand on est seul ? Ça s'était une très bonne question.

Après avoir soupiré une bonne dizaine de fois et regardé pour voir si les remords aidant les pirates ne feraient pas demi-tour, Jack se leva et se décida à faire le tour de l'île. Au moins, ça l'occuperait. Le paysage était superbe, enfin il ressemblait à celui visible sur toutes les îles des Caraïbes. Mais bon, il était quand même beau. Après une heure de marche sur la plage, Jack découvrit devant lui des traces de pas.

Tien, il n'était pas seul. Pourtant, il n'avait vu aucune habitation, rien qui pouvait attester de la présence d'être humain sur ce tas de sable. Mais alors, qui ? Évidemment le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de suivre les traces laissées dans le sable. Et en bon pirate, qui avait connu la compagnie des Indes, Jack Sparrow, euh pardon, Capitaine Jack Sparrow ne redoutait rien et donc décida de suivre ces mystérieuses traces. Et puis, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Une heure plus tard, notre pirate se trouvait face aux traces de deux individus. Mais il n'avait toujours rencontré personne. Que faire les suivre ? Jack s'assit pensif et fixa les empreinte. Bizarre, que dis-je étrange, d'aussi près elles semblaient identiques ! Il se pencha vers elles et les examina pendant un long moment. Non, elles ne semblaient pas identiques, c'était les mêmes !

Et là, subitement, sans raison apparente, un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit du pirate. Il regarda ses bottes, se leva fit une empreinte à côté des deux autres. Et il put constater qu'il avait suivi ses propres traces. Même lui, qui paraissait être un peu fêlé, juste un peu, n'aurais jamais cru être assez bête pour se pister lui-même. Là il venait de toucher le fond (et il n'y avait pas 24 heures qu'il était sur cette maudite île).

Enfin, l'avantage était que cette île n'était pas bien grande. Une heure pour en faire le tour en se baladant, c'était vraiment un tout petit tas de sable. Qui d'ailleurs à son idée, ne méritait pas le nom d'île, même pas de îlot, tout juste celui de tas de sable. Et encore, là il était généreux (d'après lui).

Notre capitaine bien aimé releva les yeux au ciel et fixa le soleil pour estimer l'heure. Bon on devait approcher la fin d'après midi. Et il mourrait (sens figuré s'entend) de soif et de faim. Il décida de faire un tour à l'intérieur des terres, dont, à son humble avis, il aurait fait le tour en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il s'éloigna de la plage en soupirant et en maudissant tous les pirates du monde.

Force lui fut de constater qu'à part trois ou quatre palmiers et quelque graminées, il n'y avait rien sur cette maudite île. Là le nom de tas de sable était bien choisi pour la décrire. Que faire ? Que boire ? Que manger ? Ha, maudites soient les questions existentielles de ce genre ! Surtout quand on n'en a pas la réponse. Bon, il y avait un avantage, il pouvait se mettre à l'ombre d'un palmier et peut être faire du feu avec de l'herbe et du bois.

Faire du feu ? Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Sûrement à cause du soleil. Si il chauffait de l'eau de mer, elle deviendrait potable. Retour en courrant sur la plage et nouvel arrêt net pour cause de difficulté. Dans quoi allait-il bien pouvoir chauffé l'eau ? Bonne question, aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Jack se laissa choir par terre complètement démoralisé. Peut être devrait-il se suicider ? Il avait une balle et un pistolet sur lui. C'était la meilleure solution à tous ses problèmes actuels : il n'aurait plus soif, plus faim et il ne serrait plus condamné sur cette maudite île, … euh sur ce maudit tas de sable. Il prit donc son pistolet en main, l'arma et fit ses dernières prières. Il approcha le pistolet de sa tempe et ….

Que diable ! Il n'allait pas abandonner, quand même. Il était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Celui qui se sortait toujours de tous les ennuis avec panache (d'après lui) et dont on racontait les exploits. Et puis ça ferait trop plaisir à ce traite de Barbossa. Non, il devait réfléchir et trouver une solution. Et puis il avait tout son temps maintenant.

Bon, d'abord énumérer ce qu'il possédait : un pistolet, une balle et une épée. Une épée ? Et bien, elle pouvait servir d'hache, non ? Et il pouvait bien sacrifier un palmier ou deux ? Personne ne le lui reprocherait car cet îlot lui appartenait. Il venait de se l'approprier comme première résidence (il avait pas trop le choix, de toute façon).

Résolument, Jack se dirigea vers le plus petit palmier. Ben quoi, il allait quand même pas abattre le plus gros ! Ça lui demanderait trop d'effort et de temps. Il faut être pratique dans la vie, non ? Il commença donc à marteler le tronc de l'arbre avec le tranchant de son épée. Le temps passa rapidement et le pirate ralentissait involontairement le rythme. Mais tout travail portant ses fruits, le tronc était bien entamé.

Jack finit par faire une pause pour se reposer un peu. Il en profita pour regarder la lame de son épée et constata que celle-ci s'abîmait. Bon, il lui faudrait trouver un forgeron pour la réparer, dès qu'il aurait quitté cette île. Parce que le capitaine Jack Sparrow allait quitter son tas de sable. Il était hors de question qu'il finisse sa vie ici, tout seul.

Il se releva et retourna à sa tâche. Quelque temps plus tard, il poussa un cri qui fit s'enfuir tous les oiseaux. Il venait de se couper un doigt et du déchirer un bout de son pantalon pour se faire un pansement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être maladroit par moment.

Au bout de quelques heures et alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître dans l'océan, le petit palmier tomba. Jack n'avait plus qu'à le couper et tailler un bol dedans. Il n'était pas prêt d'étancher sa soif !

Cette fois, il utilisa son épée comme une scie et en abîma un peu plus la lame. Maudit soit ce satané palmier, qui faisait de la résistance. Une paire d'heures plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait plus que la lumière de la lune pour s'éclairer, Jack avait ce qui ressemblait de loin, mais alors de très loin, à un bol.

Il le remplit d'eau et fit un feu, puis il attendit qu'elle bout pour la retirer. Il laissa le tout refroidir et parti chercher une noix de coco pour apaiser sa faim. Il but son eau et mangea sa noix de coco… Tien, il aurait pu tout simplement casser une de ces noix et boire le lait pour étancher sa soif. Le soleil ne lui réussissait vraiment pas ! Bon et maintenant qu'il avait résolu ses problèmes existentiels qu'allait-il faire ?

Il se coucha sur le dos et fixa les étoiles. Il essaya de se remémorer ces derniers jours : arriver à Tortuga, recrutement d'un équipage ; départ ; discussion avec son second à qui il avait donné les coordonnées de l'île ; mutinerie de son équipage ; abandon sur ce petit tas de sable ; et la journée qu'il venait de passer seul ici.

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance ces dernier temps. Perdre son bateau était ce qu'il y avait de pire pour un capitaine, surtout qu'il adorait le Black Pearl.

Ensuite, il se décida à réfléchir sur une solution pour quitter ce maudit îlot. Quelles possibilités avait-il ? Euh, voyons, construire un radeau : ça lui prendrait beaucoup de temps, trop même. Euh, attendre qu'un bateau passe : moins fatiguant mais peut-être plus long. Euh, …. Jack finit par somnoler puis s'endormit paisiblement sur la plage. »

_À suivre. _

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Trois jours de vacances sur une île**

Auteur : junon2

Genre : comédie

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au réalisateur du film, sauf l'intrigue.

Résumé : le premier séjour du capitaine Jack Sparrow sur l'île dont il a été élu « gouverneur » par son ex-équipage.

Avertissement : c'est peut être un peu éloigné du personnage du film et de l'histoire de basse. J'ai voulu rendre le tout léger et amusant. J'espère y être arrivée. La fic sera en trois parties (évidemment !).

Note de l'auteur : Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que la fic vous plait. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette deuxième partie. Entre parenthèses, ce sont des commentaires extérieurs et pas du personnage. Bonne lecture.

Je dédis ce chapitre et toute la fic à ma petite sœur, petitchaton, qui m'a encouragé à écrire des fics et qui est ma meilleure lectrice. (Vous pouvez toujours lire les fics de ma sœur dans la section Harry Potter mais prévoyez vos kleenex)

Pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi cette phrase et j'ai mis un copyright  ) : « _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, j'écris pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

Bonne lecture.

_Deuxième jour_

« Jack se réveilla en grognant et en râlant. Non mais, qui avait eu l'audace d'allumer une lampe et de la mettre au-dessus de son visage. Il détestait être réveillé comme ça. En fait, après avoir ouvert les yeux et cligné des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la luminosité, il put constater que le seul et unique responsable de son mauvais réveil était le soleil. Bien sûr, qui d'autre aurait pu le réveiller : il était sur un tas de sable.

Le pirate se leva et s'étira pour se dégourdir les membres. Bof, on ne dormait pas si mal que ça sur du sable. Évidemment, il préférait le lit de sa cabine de capitaine. Mais, à défaut, ça pouvait aller. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut : que faire aujourd'hui ? Très bonne question, les possibilités étant très réduites : sur un petit tas de sable et sans compagnie, on s'ennuyait vite. Même quand on s'appelait Jack Sparrow !

D'abord, et avant toute chose, remplir la falaise qui avait remplacé son estomac. Puis, il aviserait. Il se dirigea vers les palmiers et commença à escalader le tronc d'un arbre pas trop grand. Arrivé à mi-hauteur, il regarda en bas et jugea qu'il était plus haut qu'il ne le pensait. C'était traître un palmier. Jack mit quelques minutes à se remettre et continua de monter. Il arriva enfin au sommet et détacha une des noix, la plus mûre. Cette dernière alla s'écraser sur le sol.

Bon, il ne restait plus au capitaine Sparrow qu'à redescendre pour prendre son petit déjeuné sur la plage. Redescendre, euh …. plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Vu d'ici, cet arbre était très, très haut. Comment s'y prendre quand on était en haut et que le bas semblait bouger et se dédoubler ? Ça vous étonne ? Eh bien, sachez qu'un capitaine de sa trempe ne monte jamais au mat ! Il y a les matelots pour ça.

Premièrement, ne pas regarder en bas, surtout ne pas regarder en bas. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à descendre à reculons en évitant de fixer le vide ou le sol. Jack fit quelques pas hésitants puis s'habitua à ne pas voir où il allait. Il accéléra donc un peu le mouvement, mais il mit plus de temps à descendre qu'à monter. Le plus ennuyant était que son estomac criait famine et faisait un bruit atroce. À un certain moment, un de ses pieds dérapa et Jack ne put se retenir. Il glissa le long du tronc et atterri les pieds sur le sol deux mètres plus bas. Il ne se pensait pas si proche de la terre.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ramassa sa noix de coco. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la plage et la cassa. Après le mal qu'il venait de se donner, il la méritait bien cette noix. Il but le lait et mangea la chaire blanche.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la mer et remplit son « bol » d'eau salée. Il alla ramasser de quoi faire un feu, car le sien était mort pendant la nuit, et mit son eau à bouillir. Au moins, il aurait de l'eau pour le cas où la soif le prendrait. Bien sûr, il préférait boire du rhum mais il n'en avait pas sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait regretter Tortuga.

Et puis, il en avait marre de manger des noix de coco (déjà, c'est que la deuxième fois, pourtant !). Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose, quelque chose de plus consistant, oui mais quoi ?

Jack regarda autour de lui. Il y avait quelques oiseaux, pas bien gros, mais bon à défaut. Seulement il n'avait qu'une seule balle. Pas pratique pour chasser. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et ne pourrait manger qu'une seule fois.

Et puis s'il était attaqué, comment se défendrait-il ? (On se demande quand même par quoi il pourrait être attaqué sur son île : c'est pas l'île _Lost, _tout de même !). Il fallait envisager toutes les possibilités. On ne sait jamais dans la vie. Donc pas question d'utiliser son arme à feu ! Le problème n'était toujours pas résolu.

Jack envisagea de se fabriquer une fronde pour chasser. Bien sur, il vit tout de suite, ou presque, toutes les difficultés que cela aller entraîner pour lui : trouver du bois et une lanière (plus ou moins élastique pour la détente) ; construire la dite fronde ; apprendre à s'en servir ; et attendre que les oiseaux acceptent de se faire tuer. Ce n'était pas pour lui tout ce travail. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas encore remis du labeur de la vieille.

Bon, il lui fallait une autre solution et vite car l'heure de midi approchait.

Et pourquoi pas la pêche ? Ce n'était pas compliqué de faire une canne à pêche : du fil (ça il pouvait trouver facilement avec tous les brocs qu'il portait) et un bâton, pas trop gros et pas trop mince. Et puis, il avait toujours les restes du palmier abattu la vieille. Ensuite, il fallait attacher les deux, mettre un appas au bout du fil (et un hameçon !), jeter le tout à l'eau et attendre que ça morde.

Ça le capitaine Sparrow pouvait faire : rester à paresser sur la plage en attendant que son dîner vienne à lui.

Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à fabriquer cette fameuse canne à pêche. Jack se leva et se dirigea vers l'arbre mort par sa faute. Il brisa une de ses branches souples et en arracha les feuilles. Apparemment il lui faudrait plus de temps que prévu pour avoir de quoi pêcher. Une fois cela fait, il éplucha la branche de son écosse et la porta sur la plage pour la faire sécher et ainsi la solidifier. Il venait de se résoudre à sauter un repas.

Jack détacha le foulard qu'il portait à sa taille et … Ah c'était dur de devoir en sacrifier une partie pour sa survie personnelle. C'est qu'il y tenait à tous ses grigris ! Mais il ne voulait pas avoir un fin pathétique : jamais le capitaine Jack Sparrow ne mourrait de faim !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, à l'aide de la pointe de son sabre, coupa en deux parties inégales, une plus fine et une plus grande, son bout de tissu. La plus grande retourna autour de sa taille et l'autre allait lui servir de fil pour pêcher. Rester à trouver un hameçon. Bon, quel autre grigri allait-il sacrifier à la bonne cause de sa survie ?

Il finit par opter pour un artifice qui n'avait aucune valeur sentimentale et surtout pas matérielle. Il tordit le tout et lui donna une forme un peu arrondit et affûta un des bouts. Il retourna voir si son bâton était sec. Vu la chaleur et l'intensité des rayons du soleil, la tige était devenue dure. Il attacha le tout. Il se dirigea vers la mer et lança sa ligne à l'eau. Il lui suffisait d'attendre.

Jack s'allongea alors de tout son long et fixa le ciel bleu dépourvu de nuage. Il ne pleuvait pas souvent aux Caraïbes (sauf pendant la saison des pluies, évidemment). Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça mais il faisait chaud et s'était fatiguant de rester exposer au soleil à ne rien faire. Tout comme la vieille, il finit par somnoler et par s'endormir.

Trois heures plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut. Qui l'agressait ? Juste la mer, qui venait de l'atteindre. Le capitaine Sparrow jura entre ses dents et s'étendit pour se dégourdir les membres. Il n'avait plus pensé, mais plus du tout, qu'après la marée basse venait la marée haute. Bon, il était entrain de faire un rêve splendide : il pillait une ville et il amassait une très grande fortune.

Vu qu'il était réveillé, il décida de s'occuper de sa canne à pêche et par la même occasion de son dîner. Il constata avec étonnement que rien n'avait fonctionnait. Tiens, curieux. Pourquoi les poissons n'étaient-ils pas venus mordre ? Bonne question, excellente même.

Il s'assit à même le sol et se gratta la tête. Pourtant, il avait tout pour pêcher. Il fixa l'hameçon d'un air enragé : c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas fait son travail ! À moins que … Mais bien sûr, il avait oublié de mettre un appât (le contraire aurait été étonnant). Bon, maintenant il lui restait à trouver quoi comme appât. Un bout de noix de coco ? Euh, il était pas sur que les poissons aimaient manger des fruits. Mais quoi alors ?

Qu'est-ce que ça mange un poisson ? Tiens, il y aura des coquillages quand la mer se retirera, avec des mollusques à l'intérieur. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Oui, mais il allait falloir encore attendre quelques heures et il avait faim, on approchait de la fin d'après-midi. Bon, il lui restait à patauger dans l'eau. Que la vie était injuste avec lui, ces derniers temps. Elle ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux.

Jack enleva ses bottes et se dirigea vers la mer. Il commença à écraser le sable et finit par récolter une petite dizaine de coquillages. Il remit ses chausses et ouvrit un mollusque qu'il piqua à son hameçon. Il relança sa ligne à l'eau et se retourna pur constater que son feu mourrait. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance ! Il couru chercher de quoi alimenter son feu tout en rechignant et maudissant sa vie.

Après, il s'occupa de sa pêche, qui cette fois fut fructueuse. Il réussit, après bien des efforts, à sortir un poisson de l'eau. Il faisait presque nuit, quand il fut cuit et prêt à être dégusté par son 'assassin'. Jack constata quand même qu'il ne s'en sortait pas mal en cuisine, mais il préférait tout de même qu'on lui serve son repas tout fait.

Après ça, il rejeta quelques brindilles dans le feu pour le maintenir jusqu'au matin et se coucha sous un palmier non loin de là. Il se promit que le lendemain, il réfléchirait à une solution pour quitter ce maudit tas de sable, puisqu'il avait résolu ses problèmes existentiels pour quelques temps. Il finit par s'endormir sous un ciel étoilé et bien dégagé. »

_À suivre. _

à l'époque, on ne disait pas chaussures mais chausses (vous vous rappelez, j'aime l'Histoire. Sorry ça a été plus fort que moi,  ).

**Réponses aux review**

_Petit chaton : _un grand merci pour le review. Tu es ma meilleure lectrice et s'est un plaisir d'avoir de tes commentaires. Je sais que tu connais déjà ce chapitre-ci. Normal tu as la chance de les lire avant que je les publie. Mais non, tu n'es pas dépressive, mais c'est vrai que tes fics ne sont pas joyeuses. Enfin, j'attends _7 jours pour une éternité_ pour voir si tu vas changer de genre. Merci pour les corrections que tu apportes à mes fics (surtout l'orthographe). La fin est écrite, mais il faudra que tu attendes un peu pour la lire. Elle est très simple, tu verras. Big kiss my little sister loved.

**Réponses aux review de « Partir »**

_Petitchaton : _un grand merci pour ton petit mot. Je voulais, par cette fic, juste exposer les sentiments de quelqu'un qui quitte définitivement son pays. Je trouvais que le thème se prêter bien au film et qu'il était encore actuel. Alors si c'est réaliste, c'est que je l'ai bien écrit lol. Je ne me décourage pas car je sais que toi, tu liras toujours mes fics. (Je ne te l'aurais déjà pas dit de vive voix ?). Bon courage à toi aussi, petite sœur. Big kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trois jours de vacances sur une île**

Auteur : junon2

Genre : comédie

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au réalisateur du film, sauf l'intrigue.

Résumé : le premier séjour du capitaine Jack Sparrow sur l'île dont il a été élu « gouverneur » par son ex-équipage.

Avertissement : c'est peut être un peu éloigné du personnage du film et de l'histoire de basse. J'ai voulu rendre le tout léger et amusant. J'espère y être arrivée. La fic sera en trois parties (évidemment !).

Note de l'auteur : Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que la fic vous plait. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette troisième et ultime partie. Entre parenthèses, ce sont des commentaires extérieurs et pas du personnage. Bonne lecture.

Je dédis ce chapitre et toute la fic à ma petite sœur, petitchaton, qui m'a encouragé à écrire des fics et qui est ma meilleure lectrice. (Vous pouvez toujours lire les fics de ma sœur dans la section Harry Potter mais prévoyez vos kleenex) ; ainsi qu'à mon fiancé adoré, qui me soutient toujours et que j'adore.

_Troisième jour_

« Comme la vieille, le célèbre capitaine Jack Sparrow fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil. Il grogna de contrariété, car cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir se lever et meubler son temps. Qu'avait-il encore prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Curieux, il ne s'en souvenait plus, pourtant il n'avait pas consommé une seule goutte de rhum la vieille au soir (il aurait eu du mal, il n'en avait pas sur lui).

Ha, le code devrait plutôt obliger les pirates à laisser de l'alcool plutôt qu'un pistolet et une balle (personnellement, je ne suis pas pour les beuveries, mais ça me semble être très proche du personnage). Bon, il allait toujours essayer de pêcher un poisson pour déjeuner après il verrait bien.

La pêche fut aussi facile que la première fois et Jack jugea qu'une noix de coco en plus au menu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Surtout qu'il en avait remarqué une par terre et qu'il suffisait de s'abaisser pour la ramasser. Il mangea donc son poisson et son fruit.

Et là, subitement, il se souvient de ce qu'il avait prévu la vieille : chercher comment quitter son île. Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à lui.

Premièrement, il pouvait construire un radeau (ce serait étonnant qu'il choisisse celle-là!). Il avait ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main : du bois. Et puis, il trouverait toujours quelque chose pour attacher le tout. Jack se leva et commença à examiner les palmiers. Il s'arrêta net. Et fit demi tour pour retourner s'asseoir sur la plage.

En effet, construire un radeau signifiait qu'il allait devoir travailler. Et pas question d'abîmer plus son épée. Non mais, il n'allait quand même pas se fatiguer ! Il y avait sûrement une autre solution.

La deuxième idée qui lui vient à l'esprit fut d'attendre qu'un bateau passe. Pour ça il lui fallait un feu plus grand et qui se verrait de plus loin. Bon, il se leva et se dirigea vers les palmiers. Il pouvait bien choisir cette solution : des deux s'était la moins fatigante.

Il commença donc à ramasser des brindilles et des petits morceaux de bois. Il était occupé depuis une bonne demi-heure à faire l'aller-retour pour alimenter son feu, quand il shoota dans un caillou. Celui-ci termina sa course, sous le regard énervé du pirate, contre un tronc de palmier. Curieusement celui-ci sembla résonner comme-ci il était creux. Jack jugea que le soleil lui tapait vraiment trop sur la tête et qu'il devenait de plus en plus aliéné.

Mais la curiosité aidant, il s'approcha du dit arbre et lui donna un coup de poing. De nouveaux un son creux s'en échappa. Étrange, il recommença en collant, cette fois-ci, son oreille contre le tronc. Comme les deux fois précédentes, il échappa du palmier un son creux. Jack essaya contre un autre arbre, mais celui-ci rendit un son mat prouvant qu'il était plein.

Le pirate commençait à se demander pourquoi un des arbres n'était pas comme les autres. Soudain, il sursauta. Voilà que maintenant il entendait des voix ! Ça ne lui réussissait pas l'isolement et l'exposition au soleil. Jack se dirigea vers la plage et remarqua qu'un navire était ancré non loin de là et qu'un canot était sur la plage avec à ses côtés 6 hommes.

Quoi, des intrus sur son île ? Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils pour débarquer comme ça sur n'importe quel tas de sable ?

Les étrangers étaient armés, et plutôt lourdement ; épées, couteaux, mousquets, réserves de poudre et de balle, et enfin pistolets. Des pirates, peut-être ou alors des contrebandiers, mais sûrement pas des soldats car ils ne portaient aucun uniforme. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Jack se trouvait.

Ce dernier jugea préférable de se montrer plutôt que d'être découvert. Au moins, il aurait l'avantage de la surprise. Il prit son épée en main et sauta devant le groupe d'hommes.

- _Qui vous a permis d'accoster sur mon tas de sable, euh mon île_ ? questionna-t-il.

- _Il sort d'où ce pantin_ ? interrogea un des hommes.

- _Je vous ai posé une question, matelot, répondez_, dit Jack, retrouvant ses airs de capitaine de navire.

- _D'abord ce n'est pas ton île, mon vieux c'est la notre, et tu n'as aucune raison d'y être_, rétorqua un second homme.

- _Donc, on va te faire la peau,_ enchaîna un troisième homme.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre leurs armes près à mettre fin aux grandes aventures du capitaine Sparrow. Contre tout attente, Jack ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de leur parler :

- _Pourparlers_, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

L'étonnement des 6 hommes fut total, quoi aucune résistance et puis c'était quoi ça des « pourparlers » ?

_Mais t'es qui, toi ?_, interrogea le premier homme.

_Le capitaine Jack Sparrow, _répondit-il fièrement.

_Capitaine ? T'as pas de bateau apparemment, _remarqua le second homme.

_C'est peut-être un pirate. Bon, on va le mener au chef, il sera sûrement quoi en faire, _décida le premier homme.

Ils entourèrent Jack et lui prirent ses armes. Bien sur, il ne les donna pas de bonnes grâces et se défendit bien un peu. Un pirate détestait être privé des ses effets, surtout lui. Mais il restait persuadé qu'il convaincrait le « chef » à l'emmener avec ou sans ses armes. Il était quand même le capitaine du Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow. Il en avait connu d'autres, et qui se présentaient parfois beaucoup moins bien.

Un peu plus tard, Jack se retrouva face à un homme de plus ou moins son âge, mais moins bien conservé (d'après lui), dans ce qui devait être la cabine du capitaine. On était loin du confort du Black Pearl. L'homme l'examinait depuis quelques minutes et notre pirate se contentait de le toiser du regard. Il lui montrait ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur et qu'il lui était supérieur. Finalement, le chef brisa le silence :

_Bon, t'es qui toi ? _interrogea-t-il.

_Le capitaine Jack Sparrow, _répéta pour la énième fois Jack depuis qu'il avait rencontré les contrebandiers sur l'île. (Il aurait du les compter, j'aurais pu être précise !)

_Capitaine ? Mais t'as même pas un bateau, _ricana l'autre.

_Si fait monsieur, j'ai un navire. Il s'appelle le Black Pearl, _déclara Jack. _C'est même une terreur des mers pour les bateaux commerçants._

_Et il est où ton bateau , _s'enquit son interlocuteur.

_C'est une longue histoire, _commença Jack.

Deux heures plus tard, Jack avait expliqué comment il était entré dans la piraterie ; il avait raconté ses aventures dans les colonies des Indes ; comment il était devenu capitaine du Black Pearl ; et comment son équipage s'était mutiné et ce qu'il avait fait durant son séjour sur l'île. Somme toute, il avait raconté toute sa vie, et en avait rajouté comme toujours quand il jugeait que s'était nécessaire.

Et le chef des contrebandiers avait tout écouté en silence. Quand Jack eut terminé, il reprit la parole :

_C'est bien triste comme histoire, surtout pour toi, _compati-t-il. _Mais tu vois le problème, c'est que cette île est notre repère de contrebande. Nous, on fait du commerce de rhum. Alor, toi, tu gène un peu sur l'île. Surtout que t'as fait un feu, mon vieux. Faut que je trouve une solution pour limiter les dégâts, maintenant._

_Je peux vous en proposer une ? _suggéra le pirate.

_Ouais, je t'écoute._

Jack se lança dans un de ces exposés dont il avait le secret et qui embrouillait tout le monde sauf lui. Le capitaine grimaçait en essayant de suivre tout le développement. Il en ressorti qu'il comprit seulement que Jack acceptait de travailler à bord de son bateau pour payer son transport jusqu'à une ville, de préférence Tortuga. En fait, c'est tout ce qu'il avait comprit du discours du capitaine pirate.

Somme tout, c'était correcte comme marché : un pirate ne livrerait pas la cachette de contrebandiers, et il acceptait de travailler pour aucun salaire. Il accepta donc et demanda à Jack d'aider à charger la cargaison.

Une heure plus tard, Jack Sparrow fixait l'île qui disparaissait à l'horizon. C'était plus gai que de voir son navire l'abandonner. Il était heureux de quitter définitivement cette île (il ne se doutait pas encore qu'il allait y revenir). Il pouvait être fier de lui, le trajet ne lui coûtait pas cher.

Il regarda vers l'horizon et se jura qu'il tuerait Barbossa avec cette fameuse balle qu'il lui avait laisser et qu'il récupérerait le Black Pearl. Oui, il allait récupérer son navire, quelque soit le temps et l'énergie qu'il faudrait mais il y arriverait. Il était le seul capitaine du Pearl.

Pour le moment s'était tout ce qui comptait pour le capitaine Jack Sparrow : le Black Pearl. »

_FIN_

fou

arme à feu employées aux 16ème et 17ème siècles, espèce de « fusil ».

**Réponse aux review :**

_Ly :_ je renouvelle mes remerciements. Et je te rassure, ton review ne m'a pas vexé et je le trouve très constructif. En contre partie, si tu veux, quand je reviewvrai tes fics, je veux bien me montrai un peu plus critique. Désolé, mais j'ai toujours peur de vexé si je me montre trop critique. Note à toi je laisse le choix (quoique je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour le Black Pearl ;)). Bon, je vais te répondre point par point, sorry si je me répète.

Merci pour le compliment, bien écrite, ça fait plaisir. Mais je te dois la vérité : je me fais corriger par ma sœur qui est plus douée en français. Bon, problème perso que je ne développerai pas ici. Mais je ne suporterai pas une fic avec trop de fautes, j'aurai l'impression de ne pas respecter les lecteurs, tu comprends ? Mais bon, il doit en rester quand même quelque part.

Bon, encore merci. Mon but n'était pas de faire dans le dramatique. Mais je tenais aussi à développer ce point qui reste noir dans le film. Et qui pourtant est quand même important (du moins à mes yeux). Je ne voulais pas être dramatique, car le perso n'est pas du genre à se suicider. Mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'un perso que j'apprécie au plus haut point et que je soupçonne du joué au fou.

Bon, quand au manque d'action (là je vais me répéter, je le sens), je ne suis pas une fan de l'action. J'aime bien lire des histoires à action mais pour ce qui est de l'écrit, je suis plutôt …. psychologique. Ce qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est ce que ressent le perso. De plus, il est seul sur une île, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Surtout si on ne veut pas tomber dans la parodie et l'humour lourd. À mon sens du moins. De plus l'histoire est finie après ce 3ème chap., le reste il suffit de regarder le film ;).

Merci de me dire que j'ai du talent et pour les reviews pareille, je n'en laisse que quand je trouve la fic géniale et bien écrite. Sinon, je te renvoie le compliment : tu as du talent et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes fics. Et en général, sauf certaine exception, je ne suis pas rancunière (la preuve je te répond en double !).

Heureuse que la pensée t'est plu. Ça m'est venu à l'esprit un jour comme ça et je l'ai trouvé tellement vrai que je m'en suis souvenue et que j'ai eu envie de faire partager à plusieurs personnes. Bon, elle doit sûrement être un peu travaillée, non ?

J'espère que ce chap. t'a plu. Tu peux me laisser un review encore, ça me ferai plaisir d'avoir tes impression sur la fin de mon histoire.

Tu peux me tutoyer tout le temps. On est presque copine, non ? Si tu veux, on peut correspond par mail pour échanger nos idées et impression sur les fics ou sur le monde passionnant de LOTR. Enfin, merci pour tout. (Aussi long que ta critique) À la prochaine. Big kiss.

6


End file.
